We're not alike
by White Butterfly
Summary: Kaiba Seto and Katsuya Jouichi are not alike in any way. That's what Seto has always thought. But after some thought does he still think they're different?


Seven day shipping Challenge  
To write a story in seven days involving a pairing and their relationship.  
The official challenge presented to me by my friend Ame-ryuu.

Chosen pairing: Seto-Joey  
Other pairings featured: Seto-Mokuba(brother-brother)/Joey-Serenity(brother-sister)

I don't care if I'm using the names wrong, nor do I care if you don't like it. But please tell me what you think of it and anything I could improve on.

* * *

_Heh. What ever that fool duelist Yugi thinks,_ Kaiba Seto thought as he stepped away from the aircraft, _I am not remotely similar to that half-trained mutt, Katsuya.  
The only things we have in common, _he walked into the elevator, _is our age, we duel and we have younger siblings. And even then we vary greatly._ Kaiba stood there as the elevator took him back down to his office. Whatever Yugi had said back on the aircraft wasn't going to change anything. Besides Yugi and the others were heading back home where they couldn't disturb him. _Life's much easier without those losers disrupting everything. _

Kaiba stepped out into his office, detaching the duel disk from his arm and setting it on a table. It was great to be back with nothing unusual happening.

"Seto!" Mokuba rushed into the room holding up some data disks. "I managed to program the algorithms for the monsters. See!"  
Mokuba slotted one of the disks into the projector and it flickered on, showing page after page of numbers and figures.

"I see. That's quite impressive Mokuba. What monsters have you done?" He nods as Mokuba puts another disk in.

"I've done Koumori Dragon, Ryu-kishin, Judge man and a few others. And I'm working on Blue eyes at the moment, this is what I've got so far." He takes another disk out of one of his pockets and slots it in.

"You've been working hard. What's that bit for?" Seto points to a paragraph of the algorithm.

"That bit's the variable defense power. I found out that only eight cards can affect it's defense power. That's magic cards. Only three monster effects can change a high level monster like Blue eyes."

"I see. Have you done the combination algorithms yet?"  
"No but I was hoping you'd help me with that. It is your card after all." He grins at him. _I bet that idiot's sibling can't do anything close to what Mokuba can. She can barely even duel._

Kaiba nods. "When I get some sleep Mokuba."

"Great!" Mokuba fishes out the disk from the projector. "I'll be in the programming room when you're ready!"

Seto sat back in his chair and watched Mokuba spring out of the office and down to the programming room.

He was proud of his younger brother. Not many people could boast that their younger brother could program algorithms or fly a plane under guidance. _But then again, how many people could claim to be to little brother to the president of a multi-million company? Dueling against those traitors doesn't even compare to facing all the stuff we've been through. _He fiddled with a card left on his desk. _Nothing could compare to what we've been through... Losing the ability to see.. that's not even close to losing your soul. But then again... _

Seto thought of what would happen if he couldn't see, what if he couldn't see his cards, his brother's smile, all those moments. _Maybe they have been through as much as we have..._

He had heard from Yugi's annoying friend, that Shizuka and Katsuya had been separated when their parents had. _But they _had_ parents, even though they had to be separated. We only had each other. _He opened the card locket hanging around his neck. It had that picture of them, at the orphanage, hugging each other. _I swore I would always stay with him and protect him and I've always kept that promise. _But didn't Katsuya make a promise too? To always be there for her?

_Dammit! _Seto slammed his fist into the desk. He wasn't remotely similar to that bastard dog! _But then they never had anything like Gozaburo... _A voice echoed through his head, a recent memory.

_"Sometimes I worry about Katsuya.. Especially after he's been home during the holidays or weekends. He sometimes looks like he's limping-- then there's the times he wears his jacket when it's not even cold-- and Yugi tells me he sometimes skips PE for no reason at all... We all get worried over him sometimes." _The voice of Yugi's friend, talking about the mutt as they chased down the people who had kidnapped him and Yugi. He had only mentioned that Katsuya would be fine because he was so pig-headed when she had supplied this useless information.

_So maybe he's living through a hell that I triumphed over. That still doesn't make us alike. _Seto sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. Models of Blue eyes' and other dragons hung on the ceiling, all reminders of what was being built now. _Kaibaland. It's what he always wanted, what_ we _always wanted._

Kaiba remembered all the times that he had promised Mokuba that he'd build a place where duel monsters came to life and they'd have fun together, flying on Blue eyes, watching people enjoy what they had always imagined.

_That wish will come true and Mokuba's face will always have a smile on it. I'll be happy for him. I'll always do whatever it takes for him to smile and be happy. It's all worth it for a smile. _

Whatever happened to them Mokuba always smiled, always loved him, even when they didn't agree on something. _Mokuba's precious to me just like Shizuka Kawai is to Jounichi Katsuya._

Kaiba jerks up from reverie. _Did I just think that Katsuya loves his sister as much as I love Mokuba! That can't be! _He looks down at the card he's still fiddling with and stares at it. _It must be because I'm tired. No, that's not it. _He shakes his head as he looks up from the card. _It's something else. Something that I'm not getting. _He bows his head down in frustration but something on the desk catches his attention. It's a larger copy of the picture around his neck. _Something's not right about it. _He picks it up, looking closely at it. He turns the picture sandwiched between two sheets of glass over in his hands. One of the catches pops open and the picture slides out. He stares at it lying out of it's frame, somehow it looks proper. _The frame.. it's too cold._ He rummages around in the drawers and finds something that would suit it. _There. _

He sits back looking at the photo. It looks better now, not cold and distant in the glass but warm and... _Full of heart. _He smiled. That's what had been missing. He smiled at it and looked back up at the models on the ceiling. They looked more than models, more alive than anything else.

_That's what's been missing. Heart. To think I was blind to it as Shizuka Kawai was to the world. _He smiled at his ignorance and started fiddling with the card again._ Heart. What makes me and Jounichi Katsuya alike. Hell, it might make us the same. _

So maybe Katsuya and him were alike. Did that make them friends? Did that mean they had some sort of bond? A sort of relationship?

Kaiba shook his head. _I really need some sleep. I'm thinking nonsense. _

The head of Kaiba Corp., stood up, flipped the card he was holding onto his desk and walked to the elevator. As he went down to where he could sleep the blinds shifted, sending light over the card on the desk, making it look alive.

Flaming swordsman, face-up. Warrior with a warm heart.

It seemed to grin in the shifting light, as if it had won or triumphed. The flames seemed to flare up and for a moment, it was a warrior of the heart, it's valiant brown eyes framed with blonde hair. The flames settled down and it was a card lying in the sunlight, a warrior with his face hidden.


End file.
